The Last Day
by Vangelaire
Summary: Draco yang tampan, enak diajak bicara, dan selalu bisa untuk membuat orang disekitarnya terpesona. Namun ia hanya mencintai seseorang. Dan pada saat Draco hendak melamarnya, ia malah diterpa kesedihan yang berakhir pada kegilaan. RnR I'm very thankful!


**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling.**

**Author's message: SAUDARA-SAUDARA, INILAH KARYA SAYA YANG KE... *saya gak tahu ini karya keberapa* YAH, POKOKNYA ITULAH! MAKASIH BUAT PARA READERS YANG SUDAH MAMPIR-MAMPIR KE KEDOK MURAHAN INI! DAN KARENA SAYA BINGUNG MAU APA NGOMONG APALAGI, JUST HAPPY READING! ^^**

**Vangelaire, proudly present:**

**The Last Room**

**Idea:**

**Ronan, Taylor Swift**

**Warnings:**

**SLASH, OOC**

Draco yang tampan, berkarismatik, ramah, memiliki banyak sekali teman, enak diajak bicara, dan selalu bisa untuk membuat orang disekitarnya terpesona. Mau yang tua atau yang muda, balita, remaja, lanjut usia, semuanya bisa terhipnostis dengan mudahnya oleh pesona sang Malfoy.

Namun diantara semua itu, ia hanya mencintai seorang pemuda yang antibodinya lemah namun berusaha untuk kuat. Selalu memaksakan kehendak, dan tidak mau mundur dikarenakan takdirnya yang mematikan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jika Draco telah mencintainya sejak dulu.

**xxx**

**18 November**

Draco mengunci pintu mobilnya, lalu mulai menginjak gas dan melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

Hanya ada pemuda bernama Harry Potter dalam benaknya. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat Draco akan memberikan kejutan ulang tahun pada tanggal lima Desember nanti—yang padahal masih lama. Draco terlalu tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sampai-sampai ia hampir menyerempet pedagang berkulit hitam dengan topi dan pakaian lusuh yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah sambil melotot dan mengepalkan tangan dengan kasar ketika tiga kubisnya jatuh dari gerobak.

Draco mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Inilah resikonya jika rumah sakit malah masuk ke pedalaman pasar, pikir Draco jengkel.

Benar sekali, tempat yang akan Draco kunjungi adalah rumah sakit bernama Inghem. Dan Inghem memang berada di pedalaman pasar—tempat yang tidak pernah mau Draco kunjungi walaupun mengenakan sepatu bot sepuluh lapis. Namun demi Harry, ia akan sudi melakukannya walaupun tanpa alas kaki.

Ia berhenti dan mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang bersebelahan dengan Inghem.

Bunga anggrek putih sungguhan dipegangnya selama perjalan menuju kamar bernomor 2056. Beberapa perawat, dokter—bahkan pasien pun tersenyum padanya begitu Draco lewat. Draco mendorong pintu kamar Harry dengan pelan tanpa mengetuk.

Kamar itu berbentuk persegi, ada kasur di pojokkan, bersebelah kanan dari pintu yang dimasuki Draco. Di sebelah kasur ada meja dengan vas bunga. Dan di seberang pintu ada jendela dengan tirai, tirainya melambai karena tertiup angin dari luar.

Dilihatnya Harry sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang bersih sambil menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam majalah. Infus di sebelah kanan Harry ditancapkan pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"_Good Morning_." sapa Draco senang, ia mengganti isi vas bunga Harry—yang tadinya mawar kuning menjadi bunga anggrek putih bawaannya.

Harry menjerit tertahan, majalahnya terlempar dan mendarat di lantai. "Oh, ya ampun. Kapan kau datang?" tanyanya sembari membenarkan posisi. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika ketuk pintulah dulu?"

Draco tidak menggubris pertanyaan Harry, ia mengambil majalah Harry yang terjatuh, sedikit melirik sampul untuk mengetahui apa yang dibaca Harry. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Membaikkah?" Dia duduk di pinggir kasur Harry lalu memberinya majalah tadi.

Harry menghela, menaruh majalah tersebut di pangkuannya. "Kau akan dimarahi suster jika kau mengunjungiku." katanya getir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan cuma mau mengunjungimu. Masa' tidak boleh?" Draco berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

Harry mendekapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah, tali infus melambai. Ekspresinya berubah seketika—yang tadinya terkejut menjadi sedih. "Kau tidak tahu..." katanya lirih.

Draco mengernyit, percikan kekhawatiran mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. "Memangnya ada apa, sih?" desaknya, bingung.

"Oh, tapi, sudahlah!" Harry tiba-tiba menjadi ceria. "Kau tidak perlu merisaukannya! Aku akan baik-baik saja." serunya.

Draco menelan ludahnya, "kau akan dioperasi, bukan?" tanyanya kecewa. Harry mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dan aku tidak akan kalah dengan penyakit ini! Jadi kau tenang saja, aku akan sembuh, dan setelah itu kita bisa main ke taman bermain lagi!" Kelopak mata Draco turun, ia menatap Harry dengan penuh arti. Harry balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi ceria.

Ini benar, dari kecil otak Harry cacat, karena sejak lahir ada sesuatu yang penting—yang tidak diketahuio Draco apa namanya—dalam otaknya tersebut yang tidak berfungsi. Dan kini ia malah menderita gegar otak dan harus menjalani operasi—karena enam bulan belakangan ini penyakitnya berada pada titik awas, yang membuat Draco harus hilir-mudik rumah sakit. Draco memijit dahinya yang mulai pening.

Dia dan Harry sudah berteman sejak kecil pula, keluarga mereka sangat dekat. Draco tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya jika ada kesalahan sang dokter yang berakibat fatal saat operasi, atau sang suster yang membantu dokter malah menjatuhkan sesuatu ke dalam otak Harry, atau yang lebih parah lagi, saat operasi berlangsung, tiba-tiba lampu mati dan Harry meninggal begitu saja. Namun itu tidak mungkin, pikir Draco. Sebodoh-bodohnya dokter juga tidak akan melakukan hal setolol itu.

Namun jika Harry memang sedang sial... Itu bisa saja. Draco harus melakukan sesuatu agar Harry selalu dalam keberuntungan... Apa, ya? Pikir Draco. Sesuatu yang kiranya dapat menghalau Harry dari kesialan?

Harry mengernyit karena terus melihat pemandangan Draco yang sedang berpikir keras, kemudian dia mendorong Draco hingga terjatuh dengan pundak terlebih dahulu di lantai putih nan bersih rumah sakit. "Ouch!" teriak Draco kaget, dia langsung melirik Harry untuk menagih pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Jangan marah, ya," kata Harry diselingi tawa. "Karena kurasa itu bisa membuatmu—yah, paling tidak, kembali ke keadaan semula. Lagipula, kau melamun apa, sih?"

Draco bangun dan kembali duduk di pinggiran kasur Harry. "Dengar, Harry. Ini adalah sesuatu yang serius, bagaimanapun caranya agar kau bisa membuatku bahagia, tapi aku tidak akan bahagia. Karena ini hal serius, aku tidak mau ada kesalahan yang terjadi saat operasi nanti."

Awalnya Harry terlihat serius dan tegang, namun pada detik setelahnya, ia menatap Draco dengan binar terpesona kemudian tertawa. Namun gelak tawanya terdengar dipaksakan dan garing. "Kau terlalu khawatir, Draco. Tenanglah." katanya.

"Tapi sungguh, Harry. Aku tidak mau ada apa-apa padamu. Apalagi kalau kau sampai..." Draco menggantung ucapannya, kata itu terlalu buruk untuk dikatakan. "Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku." katanya lagi setelah melihat reaksi Harry yang santai dan masih cerah-cerah saja.

Harry mengangguk, "tentu saja. Tapi, sungguh, kau tidak perlu segitunya. Aku akan menjalani operasi yang lancar-lancar saja, kemudian kita bisa main di taman bermain lagi, deh!" celetuknya senang.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Berpikir jika operasimu akan berjalan baik-baik saja?" desak Draco ingin tahu.

Harry menghirup udara penuh kedamaian. "Karena aku dapat merasakannya." ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Draco mengernyit, "sejak kapan kau jadi cenayang begitu?" tanyanya.

Harry nyengir, "yah, entahlah. Tapi aku dapat merasakannya, sungguh. Coba saja kau jadi aku. Kau pasti akan selalu santai, bahkan aku belum pernah merasa seringan ini."

Draco masih belum puas dengan jawaban Harry, ketika ia membuka mulutnya untuk menusuk Harry dengan berbagai pertanyaan lagi, seorang suster masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menegur Draco dengan juteknya untuk keluar dan tidak akan masuk lagi begitu ia melihat pemuda itu.

"_Ciao_, Draco." seru Harry sambil melambai. Draco bisa mendengar si suster keparat itu memarahi Harry karena tidak mengusir Draco. Baru kali ini Draco diusir oleh seorang perawat yang derajatnya lebih rendah darinya.

Draco berjalan melewati lorong menuju meja resepsionis untuk mengonfirmasi kapan ia boleh mengunjungi kamar Harry Potter.

"Lima Desember." ujar sang petugas yang berada di meja resepsionis. "Setelah operasinya selesai. Saya harap anda mau menunggu dengan sabar." Draco menghela penuh syukur karena hari kebebasan Harry bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Draco tersenyum dipaksakan untuk tebar pesona. Namun petugas itu tidak terpengaruhi. Dan baru kali ini pula, ada petugas yang tidak terpesona olehnya. Siapa sih, suster jutek dan petugas tadi? batin Draco. Tidak mungkin, kan, mereka tidak mengenalku?

Setelah itu, Draco sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, siap untuk pulang. Namun ia teringat untuk membeli suatu barang yang bisa membuat si pengguna beruntung... Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

**xxx**

**19 November**

Draco kembali ke Inghem. Memarkirkan mobil ferrarri hitamnya di sebelah rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah itu ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan jaket tebal untuk menyamarkan identitasnya agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Harry tanpa harus ada yang menyapa. Karena tidak mungkin sang Draco Malfoy yang keren mengenakan pakaian culun seperti ini, orang-orang tidak akan mengenalnya.

Draco memasuki Inghem dengan cuek dan tidak peduli, kemudian saat sudah sampai lantai dua, ia menyelinap masuk kamar Harry.

Beruntunglah suster tidak sedang mengecek Harry. Kali ini Harry hendak menyuap suapan terakhir buburnya namun tercekat saat melihat makhluk tak dikenal yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"E—" Harry hendak berteriak, namun dengan tangkas, Draco menutup mulutnya. Harry mengerang panik.

"Tenang, tenang, ini aku." ujar Draco menenangkan sambil menanggalkan kacamata dan jaket berukurat _XXL_-nya.

Harry membelalak, lalu menurunkan tangan Draco yang menempel di mulutnya dengan perlahan. "Kenapa kau selalu masuk dengan cara mengendap-endap—tanpa suara seperti itu? Lagipula, kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Harry kesal, keterkejutannya masih bersisa.

Draco menghela, "ini terpaksa. Maaf, Harry, jika aku berisik, aku pasti akan diusir suster menyebalkan itu lagi." ujarnya lembut. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.., aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sehari saja."

Harry terkesima dengan perkataan Draco, rona merah di permukaan wajahnya mulai timbul perlahan. "Begitu..." Dia hanya dapat berkata begitu.

Draco tersenyum menawan. "Nah, ini," Draco menyematkan sebuah pin berbentuk lingkaran dengan gambar teratai mekar berwarna emas.

Harry meraba pin itu, "apa ini?"

Draco menelan ludah, "kau tahu—yah, ini memang lucu, dan kedengaran idiot, tapi... Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kesialan ikut bersamamu dikala operasi berlangsung. Maaf, Harry, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Dia menjelaskan.

Harry tercengang sejenak, lalu berkata, "ya ampun, Draco, terimakasih sekali!" Harry menarik Draco ke dalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Draco yang tidak siap ikut masuk ke dalam pelukan Harry yang dingin. Draco bisa merasakan hatinya yang berteriak heboh dengan riang dan gembira.

"Kau tidak perlu serepot ini!" kata Harry, melepaskan pelukannya—Draco merasa kebahagiaannya direnggut begitu saja. "Aku tahu maksudmu ini adalah jimat. Tapi... kenapa teratai?" tanya Harry penasaran.

Draco berdeham, "teratai adalah salah satu dari delapan simbol pembawa keberuntungan." jelasnya.

Harry bersungut-sungut paham. "Terimakasih sekali, Draco. Kau yang terbaik!" Harry mengucapkan rasa berterimakasihnya lagi.

Kemudian setelah beberapa waktu kemudian, Harry menguap sambil berkata, "aku bosan di sini."

Draco menatap Harry, "kau bosan? Tumben?"

Harry berdecak, "sebenarnya aku selalu bosan di sini. Rasanya seperti di penjara. Aku sering mengatakannya pada suster, namun baru kali ini aku mengucapkannya padamu. Kau tentunya bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya... tinggal di kasur, ruangan, atap, dan lantai yang selalu sama selama enam bulan."

Draco menatap manik emerald Harry semakin dalam. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Aku lupa." jawab Harry datar, ia menguap lagi. "Ingin sekali aku berjalan keluar ruangan ini, pergi ke taman Inghem—dan... taman bermain yang sering kita kunjungi dulu. Ah, kemanapun boleh, deh! Asal tidak di sini." Harry berkata sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, mengenyakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke bantal yang empuk.

Draco bisa mendengar kegetiran dan kesedihan dari nada Harry. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia duduk di pinggiran kasur Harry lalu membelai kepalanya. Harry tercengang kaget merasakan elusan Draco, karena sebenarnya Draco tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padanya. Namun Draco mengabaikan cengangan Harry, karena ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh Harry.

"Jangan begitu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau akan sembuh. Dan aku akan berjanji untuk mengantarmu pergi jalan-jalan setelah operasi nanti." ujar Draco lembut, tidak melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Harry.

"Baiklah, tapi janji, ya." kata Harry sambil nyengir.

"Aku janji."

"Janji—janji jari kelingking!" seru Harry sambil mengeluarkan kelingkingnya. Draco tersenyum menawan lalu membelitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Harry.

Kelingking mereka saling bertautan, dan kemudian Harry melepaskan kelingkingnya saat ia hendak menutupi kuap.

"Sepertinya kau mengantuk." kata Draco penuh rasa sayang.

Harry mengusap matanya, "yah, begitulah. Sepertinya makananku tadi diberi obat tidur..."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya tidur, sekarang juga."

Harry menghela, "kurasa aku tidak bisa. Tadi pagi aku sudah mencoba tidur tapi tidak bisa." katanya jujur.

"Kalau begitu pejamkan matamu." perintah Draco, Harry menurutinya. "Bayangkan jika kau berada di luar rumah sakit ini, bayangkan jika kasur dengan infus, lantai putih, dan tirai melambai sudah tidak ada. Bayangkan jika kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini dengan cara terbang. Bayangkanlah bagaimana reaksi orang-orang ketika jasmanimu sudah pulih seperti semula, mereka pasti akan senang..."

Setelah itu Harry tidur pulas berkat Draco yang terus memberinya sugesti secara berkala.

**xxx**

**20 November**

Draco kembali datang ke Inghem dengan niat mengunjungi Harry. Kali ini ia akan berbaik hati dengan berkunjung secara sopan dan resmi.

Si resepsionis menatap Draco dengan tatapan mau-ngapain-lagi-kesini? Draco mengabaikannya seraya berdeham penuh kebijakan.

"Saya tahu anda sudah memberitahu saya jika Harry tidak boleh dijeng—"

"Dia sudah dipindahkan." potong resepsionis pendek. "Operasi dilakukan lebih awal karena kondisinya semakin parah. Tadi pagi detak jantungnya tidak stabil, dia juga bilang kalau dia sesak nafas." Pertama kalinyalah ini, resepsionis dengan wajah beton menguarkan ekspresi dan suara penuh simpati.

Draco melotot mendengar perkataan resepsionis. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku serta gemetar seketika, seperti ada yang menyiramnya dengan air bersuhu negatif lima puluh derajat. Draco merasa panik, marah, kecewa, serta khawatir. Semua itu melebur menjadi satu sampai ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Kenapa Harry bisa seperti ini? Kemarin dia terlihat baik-baik saja, pikir Draco. Draco takut sekali akan terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu. Kenapa pula pihak rumah sakit tidak memberi tahunya lebih dahulu? Dengan begitu, Draco pasti ada di samping Harry sekarang.

"Kenapa kalian—pihak rumah sakit tidak memberitahukan pemindahan itu padaku?" tanya Draco penuh emosi.

"Kau bukan keluarganya, nak." kata si resepsionis tenang. "Kami sudah menghubungi keluarganya."

Draco menggeram penuh sesal, "kalau begitu, katakan di mana kalian memindahkannya!"

"Tenanglah, nak. Kami memindahkannya ke Bethenleur. Tentu kau—"

Draco langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis tanpa ucapan terimakasih. Banyak pasang mata yang meliriknya keheranan ketika Draco berlari tergesa-gesa seperti ada tsunami yang hendak mengejarnya.

Draco sampai di dalam mobilnya, ia menyalakan mesin dan langsung pergi ke Bethenleur. Bethenleur berada di pinggir jalan raya. Semua orang tahu jika Bethenleur adalah rumah sakit paling canggih di London. Dari dulu Draco sering memaksa Harry untuk pindah ke Bethenleur yang lebih berkelas tetapi Harry tidak pernah mau. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu...

Draco memarkirkan asal mobilnya di tempat parkir. Lalu berlari masuk ke Bethenleur dan mengerem di meja resepsionis.

"Pasien Harry Potter!" teriak Draco yang membuat resepsionis menjerit tertahan saking kagetnya.

"Ada di ruang UGD." jawab resepsionis setelah memeriksa agenda pasiennya.

Draco berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruang UGD, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seperti pembalap F1. Lantai pualam bersih, lorong sempit, dan tangga berpelitur telah dilewatinya agar sampai di ruang UGD yang berada pada lantai kedua bagian sayap kanan Bethenleur.

Kemudian setelah berbelok ke kiri—Inilah UGD-nya! Jerit Draco dalam hati, dan saat ia hendak berbelok ke kanan—ia malah menabrak seseorang.

Orang yang ditabrak Draco terjungkang ke belakang sambil menjerit kaget, sementara Draco hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Draco mengernyit kesal karena ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Harry. Namun saat ia hendak mengabaikan orang yang ditabraknya itu, hatinya melengos.

"Oh," kata Draco kaget. "Maafkan aku." Draco membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

Orang yang ditabraknya adalah Hermione Potter—dengan blus kotak-kotak, topi merah, tas kecil, dan sepatu berwarna merah, serta wajahnya yang agak identik dengan Harry... Ia adalah adik kecil Harry yang masih berusia sembilan tahun. Draco merasa sangat bersalah karena menabraknya hingga terpental, apalagi tadi ia juga sempat berpikiran untuk mengabaikan Hermione malang ini. Draco takut tulangnya remuk karena tabrakan tadi.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Draco lembut, sedikit ngeri. "Tidak ada tulang yang patah, kan?"

Hermione menggeleng, "tidak." katanya polos.

Draco mengelus rambut cokelat Hermione sesaat, lalu ia teringat Harry. "Harry." kata Draco lirih, ia hendak membuka pintu UGD namun dikunci.

"Operasinya sudah mulai." Hermione memberitahukan. "Inghem memindahkannya lebih cepat. Aku kaget sekali begitu mendengarnya dari Ayah. Semoga operasinya berhasil."

Draco menatap lama gadis kecil itu. "Ya, aku juga... berharap begitu... Oh, ya, kenapa keluargamu tidak menghubungiku?"

"Em... Aku dengar jika... Mereka tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Hanya itu jawaban yang diterima Draco. Yang membuatnya sedih, karena keluarga Potter masih belum percaya padanya.

Kemudian setelah itu Draco mengajak duduk Hermione yang menurutinya. "Kemana perginya keluargamu?" tanya Draco.

"Mereka sedang turun kebawah untuk bertanya kapan operasi kak Harry akan selesai. Mereka bilang mereka akan kembali dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Dan—itu mereka!"

Hermione menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan indah ke arah Lily dan James Potter.

**xxx**

**4 Desember**

Harry berayun dengan santai di ayunan taman bermain 'Ophlen'. Itu adalah taman bermain yang dulu sering dikunjungi Draco dan Harry.

Draco tersenyum bahagia dan tenang karena Harry, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, selamat dari operasi dan kini pemuda itu bisa bepergian kemana-mana. Hidup kami akan normal lagi, dan aku akan melamarnya besok, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, kami akan bahagia sampai tua, pikir Draco. Dan... Inilah kehidupan kami, _Happy Ending_. Draco membatin sambil tersenyum menawan dan terus mendorong ayunan Harry agar dapat terus berayun.

Kemudian ketika sesuatu terbesit dalam benak Draco, ia menghentikan ayunan Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry bingung dengan nada ceria sambil memutar kepalanya ke belakang—ke Draco. "Apakah kau masih tidak tenang dengan kondisiku saat ini?"

Draco menggeleng, "tidak." ujarnya. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang perlu kusampaikan padamu, Harry."

Harry menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seseorang yang dekat denganmu—menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Harry mengernyit, "hm.., entahlah. Ada apa?"

Draco menyeringai. Kemudian ia membungkuk dan mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut—sangat lembut, seakan-akan ia takut Harry akan hancur jika Draco menekankan bibirnya keras-keras.

Harry membelalak kaget, tetapi enggan untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Draco. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Harry yang lebih dulu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Draco karena panggilan alami untuk menghirup oksigen.

Harry terengah-engah, kemudian menatap Draco minta jawaban atas perlakuannya dengan semu merah di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry." kata Draco lembut. "Aku selalu mencintaimu. Di manapun kau berada, apapun yang kau lakukan, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Harry semakin memerah karena malu, ia salah tingkah.

"Aku eeee aku..." kata Harry gelagapan.

"Oh, kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk bicara. Karena aku tahu artinya, artinya kau mencintaiku juga, bukan?" Draco menebak.

Kemudian saat Harry terdiam saja karena masih kaget, Draco menekankan bibirnya di bibir Harry lagi. Draco dapat merasakan wajah dan bibir Harry yang sedingin es, padahal wajahnya sedang bersemu merah. Draco tidak memikirkan suhu tubuh Harry yang menurun drastis karena terlalu mabuk kepayang.

**xxx**

**Lima Desember**

Bunga tertempel di sebuah papan besar, merangkai sebuah kata dengan lekak-lekuk terburuk. Lekukan bunga itu menuliskan ucapan tersedih bagi Draco Malfoy:

"Turut Berduka Cita."

Itulah kata-kata yang terpampang di beberapa papan besar. Yang mendatangkan isak tangis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Selama ini Harry Potter adalah anak terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan mencabut nyawanya lebih awal." begitulah ucapan orang-orang yang dilewati Draco.

Benar sekali, baru kemarin Draco mendorong ayunannya. Baru kemarin ia dan Harry bisa bebas bepergian. Baru kemarin Draco memberinya sugesti agar pemuda itu tertidur, terasa baru kemarin pula Draco menyelinap menuju kamar rumah sakitnya. Dan Baru kemarin ia mengecup bibir pucatnya. Baru kemarin. Namun bekas kenikmatan itu masih terasa hingga kini.

Dan sekarang Draco tidak akan bisa tertawa bersamanya lagi, menikmati kesenangan dan rasa seru jika berada di dekatnya, dan... dan...

Draco tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Banyak kelebatan masa-masa bersama Harry dalam benaknya.

Draco berjalan tak berdaya menuju upacara penguburan Harry yang letaknya tak jauh dari kediaman Potter. Harry dikubur bersebelahan dengan Potter lain yang sudah meninggal pula.

Nisan Harry berwarna putih pualam dengan ukiran-ukiran indah. Banyak sekali bunga yang tersandar di nisan itu.

"Draco, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." kata Lily Potter sambil terisak setelah upacara penguburan selesai—dan para tamu pun sudah pergi dari kuburan tersebut.

Draco mengangguk pasrah, dan mengikuti kemana Lily pergi. Pikiran dan hatinya belum menerima kepergian sang Harry Potter, dan masih menganggap jika ini hanya kebohongan belaka. Namun sedari tadi kotak cincin berlian yang sebenarnya ingin diberikan pada Harry karena ia mau melamarnya masih ada dalam genggamannya. Genggamannya erat, erat sekali, sampai telapak tangan Draco menitikkan cairan berwarna merah gelap yang tidak disadarinya.

Dan saat Draco melirik keadaan sekitarnya, ia baru sadar jika sekarang dirinya sedang melangkah di lantai putih Inghem. Lily masih berada di depannya, memimpin perjalanan ini seperti pemandu wisata yang mengantarkan Draco ke kesedihan paling mendalam.

Lily mendorong pintu kamar pasien dengan lembut, dan mempersilahkan Draco masuk.

"Inilah ruangan terakhir Harry, Draco. Kau harus tetap tabah." kata Lily, menahan tangis. Lily sudah tahu jika sebenarnya dari dulu Draco hendak melamarnya—karena Draco memberi tahunya beberapa hari lalu—yang meninggalkan kepercayaan besar. "Dia meninggal kemarin malam—pukul dua malam. Harry kembali ke sini malam itu, karena dia bilang dia merasa sangat pusing. Dia tidak terlihat seperti mati saat itu, kukira ia sedang tertidur, namun..." perkataan Lily tercekat, dan digantikan oleh tangisan. "Dan... Dia meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Untukmu."

Lily menyerahkan sebuah amplop mungil dengan gambar orang-orangan yang tersenyum dan saling bergenggaman tangan bersama. Bertuliskan: "Best Friend 4ever. Thank u 4 evrything :)" Gambar dan ucapan itu ditulis oleh Harry seorang diri, dengan coretan tangan yang seperti anak kecil, pin keberuntungan pemberian Draco dikembalikan. Membuat Draco semakin merasa sakit.

Draco membuka surat itu, kemudian kesadarannya telah pulih. Pikirannya mulai tersambung dan sadar jika ini adalah kenyataan. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan surat itu dan tumbang ke lantai dengan lutut terlebih dahulu sambil menjerit putus asa. Air mata terus mengalir dari manik kelabunya, ia masih terus menjerit dan memukuli lantai dengan tangannya hingga berdarah-darah.

Kotak cincin di tangannya kini telah terlempar entah kemana. Kini Draco tidak akan memiliki kehidupan bahagianya lagi. Ia tidak akan mengakhiri hidupnya seperti keinginannya—_Happy Ending_. Draco seharusnya sadar makna dari kata Harry yang mengatakan jika ia merasa ringan dan tenang, ia seharusnya sadar dengan suhu tubuh Harry yang terasa seperti es. Dia seharusnya tahu makna dari kode-kode yang berusaha Harry sampaikan.

Harry merasa ringan dan tenang karena tahu dirinya akan mati, dan kemarin—dengan suhu sedingin es itu—Harry sudah sangat dekat dengan ajalnya.

Kemudian Lily dan para suster mulai menghentikan Draco untuk memukul dan berteriak-teriak dengan ganas.

Draco gila setelah menyadari kematian Harry. Dia benar-benar gila. Kini Draco yang berkarismatik dan tampan hanya menggila dibalik jeruji Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Draco selalu berandai-andai jika ada mesin pemutar waktu. Ia akan membayarnya dengan apapun. Namun semua itu hanya khayalannya.

Kini sudah dua puluh tahun Draco tinggal di kamar Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Namun kegilaannya tidak berkurang juga. Desas-desus cepat sekali menyebar karena kepopuleran Draco di kalangan masyarakat.

Draco yang hancur karena Harry. Hancur karena kematian Harry. Hancur karena idaman hatinya kini telah pergi. Dan Draco hancur karena sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Harry yang bertuliskan:

"_I always luv u_. Di mana pun aku berada, aku selalu mencintaimu juga. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jangan sedih karena aku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabat terbaik!

I love you :D"

Dan lagi, Draco paling merasa hancur melihat gambaran dan tulis tangan Harry yang ditulis saat ia bersiap untuk dicabut nyawanya. Draco mengetahuinya karena Lily memberitahunya...

**_-THE END-_**

Vang says: YAK! TERIMAKASIH SEKALI LAGI UDAH BACA SAMPE BAWAH! Kalo saya sih ngerasa ini terlalu kecepetan dan... aneh.., bagaimana dengan pendapat readers? Makasih banget, sekali lagi ya!

Dan terakhir, karena Vang hanya kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya dapat berkata terimakasih, jika ada unek-unek, jengkel-jengkel, marah-marah, silahkan tinggalkan di kota review di bawah ini.., setelah bunyi *MBEEEK*.

C U Later! ^^

*MBEEEK*


End file.
